Teeth, Tongue and Tattoos
by Spite the Wufei Worshipper
Summary: Puck discovers new and exiting things about Kurt that changes everything he thought he knew about the boy


Author: Spite the Wufei Worshipper

Title: Teeth, Tongue and Tattoos

Pairing: Puck/Kurt, mentions of Puck's previous conquests.

Summary: Puck discovers new and exiting things about Kurt that changes everything he thought he knew about the boy.

Rating: M

Warnings: Rimming, tattoos and piercings.

Word Count: 6,842

Author's Notes: Smutty smut smut, romance, TWT (Takes place outside any plot/timeline on the show). Made for Puckurt Chrismukkuh at the Puckurt lj. The recipient was Oddegg.

Beta: The amazing and very thorough oh_you_dork

* * *

Puck and Kurt had nothing in common.

Nothing.

At least that's what Puck thought at first.

Puck was a manly, tanned, muscled stud, and Kurt a pale, slender, honorary girl. Puck liked video games; Kurt liked fashion. Puck was crooners and rock; Kurt was Lady Gaga and show tunes. Puck was experienced, and Kurt was almost certainly a virgin.

Puck could appreciate the lure of innocence, having lost his own so many conquests ago that he could hardly remember it anymore. He could also appreciate that Kurt was good looking, beautiful even. Long slim legs, delicate facial features, big eyes you could drown in and possibly the best ass McKinley had seen in years.

Gender wasn't even an issue since Puck was no stranger to sex with guys - ever since the husband of one of his cougars came home early and, instead of wanting to beat Puck to a pulp, had wanted to join in. When he'd joined his fight club, he'd discovered that after fighting, some of the guys tended to get really horny, which lead to Puck having nearly as much experience at sex with guys as he had with girls.

But he liked his sex hassle-free. Santana was easy to get with, and so were the cougars and the guys from fight club. And he still hadn't banged over a quarter of the Cheerios.

Kurt would want to be wooed. He'd demand presents and flowers and trips to the movies and theatre. He'd demand that Puck wore a tux. He'd want Puck to come out as bisexual, to carry his books to class, to pay attention when he babbled on about this or that designer. He'd want dinner at Breadstix, and "whining and dining" just wasn't Puck's thing. Despite how much he wanted Kurt in his bed, it would be too much work to be worth it. And so he didn't pursue him; instead, Kurt became his go-to fantasy for when he masturbated.

Puck could remember vividly how it all started - how he and Kurt had become an unlikely couple. It was around Halloween, and they were going to perform for a school assembly. Someone had suggested they do a song with a horror theme and one of the girls suggested Lady Gaga's "Teeth," while the guys wanted to do something like Slipknot or old school Metallica. When it came to a vote, Kurt - being a big Gaga fan - ensured that the girls won.

The beat of the song had an animalistic feel, and Puck had to admit - at least to himself - that he liked it. They all wore black leather pants with torn white T-shirts, accessorised with lots of studs and leather. Fake theatre blood was sprayed over their chests and placed in their mouths so it could drip down their chins. Santana bagged the lead vocals and did an amazing job, her voice deep and sultry enough to pull it off. She stood at the front, radiating sexuality in thigh-high boots. But Puck didn't really notice. Because of his height, he was in the back row and Kurt danced right in front of him, leather clad ass bopping up and down to the rhythm. He was wearing what must have been the tightest, hip-hugging leather pants ever made, and Puck couldn't help being distracted, taking a moment to enjoy the view.

At the appropriate place in the choreography, they all raised their arms to make the Gaga paws, and Puck was forced to rethink everything he thought he knew about Kurt.

It was a splash of colour amidst black and white.

When Kurt raised his arms, his torn T-shirt was lifted high enough that Puck could see a tantalizing glimpse of his lower back. And there on his pale skin, peaking out over the top of Kurt's pants, was something colourful. Not the red of the theatre blood or the purple/yellow colour of a bruise. Puck couldn't see much, but enough to know it was a kind of design, in green, red, yellow, blue, and black.

He spent the rest of the song grateful for having rehearsed the choreography so many times that he could do it in his sleep, since he had a very hard time tearing his eyes away from that small sliver of revealed skin.

The song was over too soon, and they took their bows. Puck cursed inwardly. He was overcome with curiosity and not a little lust. He was almost certain the design was a tattoo, but was it real or fake and just how big was it? He was determined to find out, but it wouldn't be easy. Kurt always wore too many layers of clothing; Puck wouldn't get a chance like this anytime soon.

If it was real, then it was a hell of a thing for someone as innocent as Kurt to hide.

Puck's mind reeled when it struck him what other kind of things Kurt could be hiding.

He really had to discover a way to find out.

* * *

Puck got his chance far sooner that he could have hoped for. The theatre blood was sticky and had to be washed off, so Kurt reluctantly showered with the rest of them. He took a long time getting ready for the shower, probably to avoid taking it at the same time as the other guys. He held his head down the whole time, probably not wanting it to look as if he were sneaking a peek. Puck had patiently waited to take his shower, trying to look busy, and he counted himself lucky that with Kurt not looking around, he probably hadn't noticed.

When Kurt stepped into the shower and turned on the water, Puck leisurely strolled over to his own stall. He carefully timed his strides and went past Kurt's stall when the other boy was facing the wall, his face and hair under the spray of water. Unfortunately, the moment just before Kurt's naked ass came into view, the boy turned around, giving Puck an eyeful of Kurt's package instead.

It was flaccid but still… impressive. Puck couldn't stop a gasp of shock escaping as he was presented with that very intimate part of Kurt's anatomy and, alerted, Kurt opened his eyes to see Puck staring. Puck blushed for the first time he could remember, genuinely embarrassed; being caught had not been part of the Puckasaurus' master plan. He quickly looked up and caught a glimpse of something shiny on the way. He took a double take and saw that Kurt's right nipple was pierced.

Puck had completely lost his cool, not something he was used to. He tried to save the situation by plastering a fake smirk on his face, but his mind was completely blank and he could find nothing witty or badass to say that could save him. Instead, he stepped into the stall next to Kurt after removing the towel that hid his semi-hard cock and turned on the water.

He feverously hoped that Kurt would be distracted by the awesomeness of his guns and the way his muscles would shine as he soaped his body. He glanced over at Kurt to see if there was a chance that he could still get to see what he wanted, in case the other boy looked away. Yet, he wasn't that lucky.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, mask carefully in place and face unreadable. However, he kept nervously glancing over at Puck through the rest of his shower. And when he was done, he put on a robe that covered his whole body except his shins and feet. With Kurt so aware of Puck's actions, Puck didn't get another chance to look.

* * *

Puck spent all of November coming up with increasingly insane plans to get a look at Kurt's tattoo. The sight of that nipple ring had shocked him as well. He didn't know anyone else apart from himself who had one. It didn't fit into this mental image he had of Kurt, and he was more curious than ever.

And the sight of Kurt's cock and beautiful, slender but defined body had been used constantly as fantasy material to the point that Puck hadn't bothered to find someone to fuck, opting instead to masturbate furiously in his room. Puck prided himself on being an attentive lover, so his partner would be satisfied and more willing to come back for seconds. He might not be able to remember their name afterwards, but during, he was all theirs. Yet, he really didn't want to look at another face or body or moan another name besides Kurt's.

However, it annoyed him because every time he tried to imagine Kurt's ass – and Kurt's skin-tight jeans gave him a pretty good idea exactly how it was shaped – a piece of the puzzle was missing. There was something colourful there, but he had no idea how it looked. And Puck really wanted to be able to imagine taking Kurt from behind.

He'd considered spilling something on Kurt accidentally, but even if he offered to help clean, there was little chance that he would get to look at Kurt's ass. And he wasn't sure that Kurt would buy his act and believe it was accidental. Kurt hadn't mentioned the awkward shower incident, but he sure as hell hadn't forgotten it, if the contemplative looks he gave Puck once in a while were any indication.

Puck had considered bribing some of the guys on the football or hockey team to egg Kurt so it would be guaranteed that he'd take a shower. But not only would the guys wonder what Puck's reason was, Puck couldn't make himself do that to Kurt. It was too mean, something that he once wouldn't have cared about, but now… he'd changed.

He'd even gone so far as to consider getting a makeover from Kurt. If he could persuade Kurt to try clothes on as well, then maybe… but then Puck remembered that Kurt probably wouldn't go commando like he personally preferred, and he couldn't think of any way he could get Kurt to lose his underwear.

* * *

By December, when Puck still couldn't get Kurt and all his little secrets out of his mind, he came to the only sensible conclusion he could see… he had to seduce Kurt. Somehow, he had to get Kurt alone and turn on the charm. Kurt probably wouldn't believe him at first and the chance that he would immediately drop his clothes was slim to none, but if Puck played his cards right and at least convinced Kurt to hang out with him and do the stuff Kurt liked, then he'd eventually get somewhere, which was far better than the nowhere he was stuck in now.

His chance came when a marathon of Christmas horror movies the next weekend was suggested. Between Mike, Sam, and Artie, they had _Silent Night Deadly Night_, _Santa Claws_, _Santa's Slay_, both _Gremlins_ movies and _Santa Claus Conquers the Martians_. Most of the girls decided to go because horror movies were a great opportunity to claim being afraid and cuddle with their guys.

Kurt's house was the first suggestion since Carole and Burt had a romantic weekend getaway planned so they wouldn't be home, but Kurt refused to participate - both because he didn't want to fill the house with guests without his dad's permission and because he really didn't like horror movies. A sad look that flitted over Kurt's face for a second told Puck that he probably had a third reason as well that he wasn't saying: He didn't want to sit alone among all those happy couples with no one to cuddle. When Mercedes said she had an aunt's birthday to go to, Puck knew this was his chance. Kurt would be at home alone and not hanging with his BFF. He made his own excuse which was basically "places to be, people to fuck" and left to go plan.

Puck tried not to contemplate how nervous he actually was. He had gone as far as trying several different outfits on and even buying a new, tight-fitting T-shirt that showed off his guns. For jeans, he chose the ones that showed off his ass the most. He showered thoroughly, used lotion and deodorant and even tried to make his mohawk look as nice as possible. He didn't dare to think too much about his feelings fearing what he'd discover. He tried to ignore how fast his heart was beating and only allowed himself to think about the goal: to see Kurt's ass.

He thought about buying flowers or something so he wouldn't show up empty handed, but that seemed too cheesy. Showing up with a bottle of vodka was more his style, but he didn't think it would be appreciated. And since he wasn't invited, he was afraid it'd look weird if he showed up with a gift. He'd looked through all his music, games and movies for something they could do together, but he still hadn't found an excuse for showing up. He just had to wing it and hope for the best.

He drove to Kurt's house. He knew exactly where it was from when he had nailed Kurt's lawn furniture to the roof. And from the time with the toilet paper. And that time with the eggs. Not fond memories, he tried not to think too much about it. He still cringed at how much of a prick he'd been.

After parking the car, he took a couple of deep breaths, opened the car door and made his way to the front door. His finger hovered over the doorbell, and he took a few more deep breaths, trying to ignore how his hand shook. He closed his eyes and pressed.

Now that it was done, too late to change his mind, he slowly opened his eyes and tried to pull himself together. As he heard footsteps on the other side, he plastered a smirk on his face and tried to look like he wasn't about to puke.

Kurt opened the door and Puck paused for a second. Kurt was wearing casual clothes, a pair of well worn jeans and a grey sweater - no doubt made by some famous designer - and he looked amazing. His hair didn't have the same amount of product as it usually had and looked silky soft.

"Wanna hang out?" The words almost got stuck in his throat, but he managed to get them out without giving too much away. He got a raised eyebrow for his troubles.

"The horror movie thing is at Santana's," Kurt said, beginning to close the door.

"No," Puck said, perhaps a little too loudly. "What I mean is, would you like to hang out… with me… we could do stuff… for Glee or something, I mean." And there went all hope of appearing casual and cool.

Kurt had a contemplative look on his face, lips slightly pouty and looking absolutely delicious. Puck tried not to stare and instead gave Kurt a reassuring smile.

At last, Kurt opened the door all the way and allowed Puck to enter.

First they went into the kitchen, Puck trying to appear casual and calm while Kurt found some chips and cut some fruit. He passed a big bottle of Diet Coke to Puck and two glasses, and guided the way to his basement.

Puck was surprised to see how Kurt had decorated. It looked awesome, not anywhere close to pink and frilly like he'd imagined. It was masculine in white, black and chrome. There was an awesome TV and both a Wii and a PS3. Puck looked through the various games and movies Kurt had and, although a lot of the movies were musicals and old black and white romance movies, there where also some awesome ones like _The Lord of the Rings_ and the _Bourne_ trilogies. He was surprised to see that among the fitness games for Wii and all the karaoke games, Kurt had games Puck actually played, like Mario and Tekken 6.

Turning around, he found Kurt looking over his shoulder. He still had the Tekken game in his hand and, with a smug smile, Kurt snatched it from him and said, "Want to play?" Confident in his abilities, Puck agreed.

Kurt had two pretty uncomfortable looking white leather sofas, so instead he sat on the bed and was pleasantly surprised when Kurt sat down next to him using two large books on fashion as a makeshift table between them to place the snacks on.

Puck had not counted on having his ass handed to him. Kurt had apparently memorized the combinations for the characters he played instead of mashing random buttons like Puck had thought he would. But it was worth it, since Kurt was having fun and smiling and laughing in a way Puck realized he saw much too rarely. It made his heart ache a little, but he tried ignoring it, just like he tried to ignore how much he wanted to move closer and kiss Kurt.

They took a small break, Kurt phoning for some pizza and getting more Diet Coke, while Puck looked around some more. Figuring that Kurt would probably like to sing a bit, he put Singstar in the PS3. Kurt came back with the food and they took turns singing and eating, Puck rocking out to songs like Beck's "Loser" and Jane's Addiction's "Been Caught Stealing," while Kurt sang beautifully to Scissor Sisters' "I Don't Feel Like Dancing" and The Cardigans' "Lovefool."

Soon after that, the game was forgotten and they'd begun just singing whatever they wanted. Puck regretted not bringing his guitar, but then again he didn't want to remind Kurt of all the girls he had serenaded with it, so maybe it was for the best.

Somehow they ended up both lounging on the bed, face to face, Puck singing a very slow version of Frank Sinatra's "Fly Me to the Moon."

The mood had changed; it was much more intimate and Puck had caught himself drowning in Kurt's eyes several times. Swallowing nervously, he reached over and gently caressed Kurt's hand. When Kurt didn't move it, Puck felt encouraged and tangled his fingers with Kurt's, while still caressing up and down Kurt's hand with his thumb. It was the slowest he'd ever gone. He couldn't remember ever holding hands with anybody. It was both really nice and really nerve-wracking because he felt like he was exposing himself without gaining any knowledge of Kurt's feelings in return. He was much more comfortable with the rough kissing he usually engaged in. With someone's lips fused to his in horny desperation there's little room for doubt or insecurities.

With his hands getting clammy from nervousness and a tight knot growing in his stomach, it suddenly hit Puck just how much this mattered, how much was at risk. He really wanted to kiss Kurt, but could feel an intense fear of scaring the other boy away and ruining this flimsy chance he had with him.

Kurt licked his lips and Puck was completely mesmerized. Blushing a little, Kurt scooted closer and Puck decided that this was signal enough that Kurt wanted more. He reached up with his free hand and tenderly caressed Kurt's cheekbone with his thumb. He licked his own lips nervously and, keeping eye contact with Kurt for as long as possible, he very slowly closed the distance. He was looking for signs of Kurt not wanting this and was elated when he saw none. When their lips met, it felt incredible, so different from what kisses had been to Puck before.

They kissed slowly at first, just exploring each other and Puck could gladly have spent hours that way. But Kurt seemed to have other ideas as his hands wandered over Puck's chest and arms, feeling the muscles, tracing them with the tips of his fingers.

Puck drew away from Kurt, just a little so he could see Kurt's eyes and take in the flush to his cheeks. Kurt was wide-eyed and panting through kiss-swollen lips. He was beautiful.

Just as Puck contemplated going in for seconds, Kurt pounced. This kiss was more passionate, Kurt forcefully gripping Puck's shoulders to hold him as close as possible and moaning in a way that went straight to Puck's cock. Puck was mildly shocked that Kurt was so eager, but there was no way he'd complain. Instead he held the other boy tight, his hands roaming everywhere they could reach.

Kurt's hands had made their way under Puck's T-shirt and Puck decided to follow his example, loving the feel of Kurt's soft skin under his fingertips. His fingers found a particularly sensitive spot, and Kurt wriggled around, trying to escape the tickling fingers. Puck moved on top of him, holding him down gently, his hard cock accidentally aligning with Kurt's through two pairs of jeans. He couldn't help gently moving his pelvis, earning the most delicious moan for his effort.

With slightly shaking hands, Kurt tried getting Puck's T-shirt off and, with more moving around that rubbed their cocks together, managed to get it over Puck's head before he threw it somewhere on the floor. He then hastily removed his own sweater and the T-shirt underneath so he was bare-chested, too. A small surprised part of Puck's brain noticed that Kurt threw his own clothes on the floor as well with no regard for wrinkles, but the rest of him couldn't care less. Kurt's bare chest that he'd only briefly seen before and had fantasized about touching so many times was his to explore.

He started his journey at Kurt's neck, lightly kissing and sucking, before he moved down to Kurt's collarbone that he followed with his tongue. Moving lower, Puck was a little sad to lose the friction between their cocks, but he really wanted to explore the piercing in Kurt's nipple. It was a simple steel or titanium ring with a small ball of some kind of purple gemstone that Puck couldn't remember the name of. He slowly laved the nipple with his tongue, and then carefully tugged at the piercing with his teeth. He did this a couple of times, each tender yank earning a surprisingly deep moan. He moved to the other nipple and, after running his tongue over it, he gave it a small bite that made Kurt buck against him. He moved back and forth between the two nipples until both were a little red and swollen, Kurt moving beneath him desperate for friction. Puck couldn't resist placing a hand on Kurt's crotch, squeezing gently.

"Please… mo-ore." Kurt's voice was breaking slightly, but his message was clearly received. Puck moved even lower and, at a teasing pace, he lowered the zipper in Kurt's jeans. Kurt wriggled impatiently, using his legs to lift himself and make it easier to take the jeans completely off. As Puck tried to get the jeans over Kurt's feet, Kurt had started on removing his boxers, and Puck happily helped him get those off as well before he removed his own jeans, not having to bother with boxers as he went commando per usual.

As Puck moved up, intent on wrapping his lips around Kurt's cock, he couldn't stop himself from staring, eyes wide and mouth open in shock as he saw how huge Kurt was. Puckzilla was by no means small, quite the contrary, but Kurt's was enormous, standing straight up and looking like some kind of immense sculpture made of pale, flawless, soft skin. As he looked up at Kurt's face, Puck could see he was slightly uncomfortable, maybe even embarrassed. Puck realized this could very well be Kurt's very first time being with another boy, and he was ruining it by staring at him like he was some kind of freak.

"You look amazing," Puck quickly reassured him, deciding on being completely honest. "Just really… big. And I was surprised, that's all." He could feel and see Kurt relax again; his reassurances had worked. He moved all the way up Kurt's body so he could kiss him again, feeling the need to start over.

Their kisses quickly turned desperate and their bodies moulded together. Their cocks now free of any restraints moved against each other, giving delicious friction, and Kurt was moaning beneath him, lost in sensation and looking flushed and wanton. Puck could tell that Kurt was really close and decided to keep moving against him, filled with a need to see Kurt's face when he came. He snaked a hand down so their cocks would rub against each other even more tightly. Shortly after he got a good grip, Kurt was coming, the room filling with the most beautiful sounds of pleasure as Kurt threw his head back; the expression on his face so amazing that Puck could do nothing but stare attentively, drinking it all in. If this was his only chance to be with Kurt, he would do everything he could to remember every single detail.

As Kurt was coming down from his high, Puck kissed his face, small soothing pecks he tried to fill with as much love as he could. He was dreading any embarrassment that might arise between them and wanted Kurt to feel comfortable and loved without going as far as actually telling him his feelings as his words tended to come out wrong and ruin things. Luckily, Kurt gave him the most beautiful happy smile he'd ever seen on the other boy's face and Puck couldn't help but respond with one of his own, although he knew he probably looked really goofy. It didn't matter to him; if there was one place in the world where he didn't want to be badass and seem uncaring, it was right there.

Puck hadn't come, but it didn't matter either. He was, however, sticky everywhere from when Kurt had and as wonderful it was to lie there, he also wanted to clean up. Maybe if he was lucky they could shower together. He could soap up Kurt's body, running the washing cloth all over…

The tattoo! He'd forgotten all about it. The way Kurt looked at him made him feel like he had all the time in the world though, so he resisted flipping the other boy over to settle his curiosity and, instead, suggested a shower for both of them.

It took a while to make it to the bathroom, as they playfully hugged and kissed each other, walking in funny patterns as they tried to move together as one entity, neither willing to let the other go. As they reached the shower, Kurt blindly reached behind himself to turn on the water and they somehow managed to get in without accident. They soaped each other with great care, touching everywhere. Puck loved the way Kurt marvelled at his muscles and patiently let the other boy explore as much as he liked. Puck was still rock hard, and it was almost bordering on painful now, so he was thrilled when Kurt wrapped a tentative hand around his cock, his eyes showing his nervousness. Puck would normally react in a casual way in this situation to seem more badass, but he allowed Kurt to see and hear just how turned on he was as he let go of all restraints and moaned deeply.

Slowly stroking Puck's cock, Kurt got down on his knees so he was eye level with it. A little bit of tongue nervously peaked out from between Kurt's lips, he wet them, the sight making Puck tremble a little with lust. Kurt looked up at Puck as if asking permission and Puck breathlessly nodded. He could see how Kurt took a deep breath and then moved forward, and soft lips wrapped around him. It felt incredible and looked even better.

It was over much too soon. Puck prided himself on being able to last for a long time, but this was his wildest fantasy come true, and the way Kurt looked as he happily sucked and licked and stroked was just too much. Kurt was licking right under the head with a broad wet tongue just as Puck came, and long strands of semen shot out and hit him over his cheeks, nose and lips. It looked unbelievably hot. Kurt rose giggling and Puck couldn't help laughing happily with him. They finished their shower, both still laughing, kissing and hugging.

As they walked back to Kurt's bed hand in hand and completely naked, Puck knew this was his chance. He asked Kurt to lie down on his stomach and Kurt complied. The tattoo was now visible, but Puck tried to ignore it for now as he sat down softly on top of Kurt, leaning over to lick at the back of his neck. He slowly let his tongue make patterns over Kurt's shoulder blades and further down to the small of his back. As he used his hands to stroke Kurt's back, he allowed himself to finally look.

The tattoo was big and very colourful. It spread over Kurt's lower back and his right buttock and was made up of six very elegant wavy lines of red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Interwoven with them were some musical notes in black ink, but since Puck could only read guitar chords, he couldn't understand what the melody was supposed to be.

He couldn't resist following the green line with his tongue. Kurt moaned and, encouraged, Puck skipped to another line - this time the yellow one. It ended on a particularly irresistible part of Kurt's buttock and Puck gave him a small bite. Kurt moaned louder. Puck did this with all the lines, ending each time with a small bite. Kurt was now moaning non-stop and lifting his ass up towards Puck.

Puck stopped following the lines of the tattoo and tentatively let his tongue move closer to the cleft in Kurt's ass, expecting to be stopped any second. He'd wanted to do this for so long, but the times he'd been comfortable enough to suggest it to one of his lovers he'd always been denied. Puck sent a small prayer that Kurt wouldn't be disgusted with him and the mood wouldn't be ruined. He licked along the cleft, not dipping his tongue between the buttocks yet, wanting to give Kurt ample opportunity to realize what he was going to do and move away. But Kurt moaned even louder and lifted his ass up even more.

Puck moved to a position where he could be comfortable and have the use of both his hands and, placing one on each cheek, he slowly spread them apart. His cock was hard again and his palms sweaty; his heart was beating fast and his head was swimming as he leaned closer, letting his tongue lick over Kurt's anus. He'd done it as softly as possible, almost not touching, still giving Kurt the chance to pull away, but Kurt's reaction was better than he could dream of. The other boy parted his legs further and arched his back like a cat's, open and ready.

With a deep groan, Puck began fulfilling his most secret fantasy as he first let his tongue make a circular motion around the hole and then lightly let it tease the entrance, dipping in ever so slightly. This was repeated several times, his tongue going deeper each time. The way Kurt's hole pulsated and gripped his tongue was amazing and Puck was so turned on that he knew it would only take a few strokes for him to come. He buried his face between Kurt's buttocks and letting go with his hands, he began stroking himself and Kurt. He thrust his tongue as far into Kurt's ass as it could possibly go, loving the taste and feel. As he could feel Kurt contracting around his tongue in orgasm, he came hard. Kurt's legs and arms gave, and the boy collapsed, panting and trembling on the bed.

Puck lay down beside him, completely spent but also glowing with happiness. Kurt's face was flushed a very attractive pink, and he was breathing hard, but he had the most wonderful smile on his face. Puck tenderly let his fingers brush through Kurt's wet and tousled hair before he said, "Another shower?"

They showered again, this time without blowjobs, and quickly changed the bed since they'd gotten semen all over it.

They got comfortable, Kurt's head on Puck's muscular shoulder and fell asleep, not waking before morning. They spent the day talking, eating, playing games (Puck discovering that Kurt could also beat him at Mario Kart) and having a lot of fun exploring each other.

Puck was especially interested in the story behind the tattoo. Kurt told him how the colours symbolized him being gay, something Puck had already guessed, and that the notes were from "Defying Gravity," the song from Wicked that he'd tried out for against Rachel. The parts of the song that said, "I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so," and "And you won't bring me down!" meant a lot to Kurt, so he'd gotten the notes tattooed on him as a reminder to stay strong and believe in himself.

Before they had to part, since Kurt was expecting Carole and Burt home soon, they had to talk about where they stood now, a subject they had so far avoided. Puck was nervous and could see the questions and insecurity mirrored in Kurt's eyes. They had moved towards the front door, but Puck had made no move to put on his jacket, instead he held onto Kurt's hands tightly, not wanting to let go even though their hands were clammy and slippery. After the wonderful time they'd had together, Puck had no doubt that he wanted to be Kurt's boyfriend, to keep spending time with this wonderful boy so beautiful and full of surprises. He just wasn't sure he deserved to be or that Kurt would really want him, with his horrible reputation, the extent of which he knew was far worse than what the rumour mill at McKinley had been able to dig up.

Puck had stood still so long, just staring and wondering what to do and say, that Kurt had begun to withdraw, a sad expression on his face. Puck made a quick decision.

"I really like you Kurt…and I want to be your boyfriend." He'd said it far too quickly and could feel his face growing hot. He could smooth talk like a pro when there wasn't anything to lose, but when it really mattered he said the most stupid and inane things. There was so much he wanted to say, about his feelings and how he regretted being so awful to Kurt and his friends before joining glee, but the words stuck in his throat. He made a silent vow to himself to tell Kurt everything in detail, from his home life to his sexual conquests to what kinds of bullying he'd participated in if only Kurt would want him, but right now he didn't want to drive Kurt away.

He took a deep breath and managed to whisper, "I think I'm might be in love with you." He couldn't make himself look at Kurt instead he closed his eyes, wincing at how badly he'd expressed himself, revealing his feelings but still managing to sound like he doubted them.

Kurt removed his hands from Pucks and Pucks heart broke a little. Then he felt arms around him and lips against his own. He kissed back, enjoying how passionate the kiss was and how tightly the arms held him. When the kiss ended Kurt giggled happily and Puck opened his eyes and looked in wonder at the amazing boy in front of him, at how he was smiling widely his eyes radiating joy. Puck swooped in for another kiss.

With the threat of being face to face with Burt Hummel after a weekend of corrupting his son, Puck finally tore himself away from Kurt enough to get his jacket but he continued to kiss Kurt as he put it on and didn't stop as they awkwardly got the front door open. It took all their willpower to finally part and Puck almost ran back several times as he made his way to his car.

As soon as Puck was home, he texted Kurt, already missing him terribly.

* * *

Puck soon discovers that Kurt is the perfect person for him. Puck has always been a very sexual person and the few times he'd thought of being with one person only, he'd been afraid that he would do something stupid and mess things up. But he finds that he never gets bored with Kurt like he was afraid of and he doesn't even really consider other people. There isn't any position Kurt isn't willing to try, no place he won't have sex, including public parks, janitor closets and changing rooms. All it takes is a quirk of an eyebrow and Kurt is on his knees, with Puck's cock in his mouth. Add a little practice and Kurt is happily deep-throating, as well as swallowing Puck's cum, and loving it.

He finds out how much he loves taking Kurt against any surface, bending him over and taking him hard or lying in bed making love slowly. He also loves when Kurt takes him; his huge cock was intimidating at first, but Puck quickly learns to love the way it fills him so completely.

Even Kurt's little quirks like his love for fashion is okay with Puck, since Kurt loves to dress up for him, parading around in thigh-high leather boots and little else. Kurt's closet contains a lot of leather and chains, and Puck finds out that he loves to bring home a new kinky accessory for Kurt. He got a very dirty look when he brought home a pair of pink lace panties once. Kurt relented and wore them, but not before telling Puck at length about how hideous they were.

He's surprised that Kurt doesn't mind getting his precious outfits strewn all over the floor as long as Puck is careful with the buttons. Kurt doesn't mind having to wash and iron or even get his clothes dry-cleaned if he gets great sex.

When they decide to marry exactly five years after their first day together, instead of wedding bands, they both get matching tattoos. Puck suggests the mushrooms from Mario, loving the scandalized expression on Kurt's face. They decide on getting musical notes in a design that wraps around their wrists. They choose a small part of the melody of the song that started it all, when Puck discovered that he might be completely wrong about the things he'd just assumed about Kurt. It was something he'd admitted to Kurt while blushing with shame, but Kurt had loved that story as he loved it every time he surprised Puck.

They celebrate their wedding with friends and family, everyone that's ever been special to them showing up including everyone that's been a part of glee club with them. The day is filled with song, laughter and happiness. Puck is in heaven. Who would have thought that he'd find the perfect partner in Kurt Hummel? In all the time they'd been together, he didn't mess around with anyone else, not having the need to with Kurt all excited and lustful and constantly ready. But on this day, he says the vows and actually promises Kurt that he'll always be faithful and a devoted husband. He'd never thought that he would promise this kind of commitment to anyone, but he knows that he means it. And he knows he'll never need anyone besides Kurt.

FIN


End file.
